


podfIDIC Seed 1: Emma and Regina

by klb



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfIDIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a slightly different version of the drinking buddy scene in 4x12. Regina is upset and shutting herself in, and Emma barges in with "tea" and comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	podfIDIC Seed 1: Emma and Regina

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/podfIDIC/Seed%201/PodfIDIC%20Seed%201%20Swan%20Queen.mp3) | **Size:** 1.6 MB | **Duration:** 01:43

  
---  
  
Script:  
Regina accepted the cup of tea. “Walking into the home of an emotionally volatile villain, breaking through at least five protection spells in the process, in order to deliver a pitcher of what looks like very suspect tea? That’s an... unusual choice, Ms. Swan.”

"I thought you might appreciate it."

Regina burst out laughing.

"Careful. Some day you’ll misread me.”

Emma grinned. “Not today, though.” 

"Mmm." 

They looked at each other. Regina took a sip of tea.

"It tastes a bit like hard apple cider.” 

"Yeah.” said Emma. "I thought it was fitting, considering the circumstances."

Regina raised her eyebrow, and then took a bigger sip. Emma poured herself a cup and sat down next to her, shoulders just touching. “So… want to finish off this pitcher and watch terrible daytime television?”

“Depends. Did you put the protection spells back up behind you?”

Emma nodded solemnly. “Nobody ever needs to know.”

Regina handed her the remote.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [podfIDIC (podfic: Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations) challenge](http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/), from [Seed Script 1](http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/seed1.html).


End file.
